Data combined into an Admission Data Base consisting of tests obtained on recruitment (Addiction Severity Index, SCL-90 Symptom Check List, Shipley IQ) and tests obtained on admission (Diagnostic Interview Schedule, Buss-Durkee Hostility, Minnesoat Multiphasic Personality Inventory, and Alcohol Related Behavioral Questionnaire) continued to be relevant. Thus, behavioral hostility, as revealed by a simulation of the effects of alcohol was related to a diagnosis of alcohol dependence over and above prediction afforded by hostility ascribed to a drug free status (see Walter et al., 1990). Archival data from the Addiction Research Center Inventory collected in Lexington, Kentucky on prisoner heroin addicts for a no-drug condition was analyzed for seasonal effects. Could heroin addicts who are frequently depressed show the seasonal pattern typically found for those with seasonal affective disorders? Seasonal effects were found, but a summer pattern was found characterized by increased sedative-hypnotic effects (tiredness, etc, as measured by the PCAG scale)(see Haertzen, 1991). To pursue the question further, the SCL-90 tests obtained on recruitment at the Addiction Research Center in Baltimore were analyzed for seasonal effects. Again a significant summer effect was found. Depression was enhanced. In addition, sleep impairment, as indicated by the items in the Additional Scale, was elevated. Psychopathology, as measured at the time of recruitment, may be affected by environmental influences or greater behavioral variability in sleeping patterns coincident with summer. A significant elevation was also found for SCL-90 Aggression. As a follow-up on this finding researchers at the Patuxent prison searched their data base for adverse behavior reports for the year 1990. They found an increased incidence in adverse behavior in the summer months, especially June. A data base for a questionnaire on cocaine craving designed by Dr. Tiffany was set-up and analyzed. In keeping with the results of treatment oriented studies by Drs. Weddington and Covi, a depressive mood was correlated with cocaine craving.